femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Anna Lee (Guns For Dollars/They Call Me Hallelujah)
Sister Anna Lee (Agata Flori) was an American spy in the 1971 spaghetti western film, "Guns For Dollars", which is also known as "They Call Me Hallelujah". The film centers around a man known as Alleluja (George Hilton), who has been hired by Mexican general Emiliano Ramirez (Roberto Camardiel) to steal jewels from the army, allegedly to help fund the revolution. We later learn there is more than just Alleluja who is searching for the jewels. Sister Anna Lee is a secret agent disguised as a nun who is also searching. In addition, a Russian named Alexei (Charles Southwood) and a gang of arms dealers led by Fortune (Paulo Gozlino). Sister Anna is captured by a gang. She is tied down with her face put over the opening of a jar with a scorpion inside it. However, Alleluja puts a poison inside their food, which causes them to get s severe case of diahrea. He then rescued the nun from the bandits, tied her up and rolled her up in a carpet and took her to a cave. The tables turned, and Alleluja was surprised by a Captain. Sister Anna left the cave, but ran itno some other bandits, where she was tied up again, this time inside a grist mill. This time Alexei comes to her rescue. For his troubles, he asks for some payment, but all she has is the relic of her saint. Once again, the sister is released. This is the point of the film that is most famous, where the nun climbs up the telegraph pole and reaching under her dress, she pulls out a device being held up by her garter belt. It is a Cemlback Key device that she uses to tap into the lines and sends a telegram to somewhere. It is obvious by the fabulous legs and the sexy garter betl, that Sister Anna Lee is no nun. Next we see Sister Anna show up at Mr. Johannes (Andrea Bosic)Krantz' office holding a gun, but she has her gun taken away by Gertrude (Linda Sini). She is then tied up once again at a Chinese Laundry. She is just about thrown into the furnace when Allelujah rescues her again. However, he then knocks her out and covers her up with some laundry. Later, Sister Anna Lee takes her revenge out on Gertrude, as the two of them have a catfight in the basement. Soon Alleluja, Alexei, Ramirez, and Sister Anna Lee all join together to take a bag full of valuable jewels through gang-infested lands. Ramirez ends up with a pile of machine guns, while Alleluja and Alexei end up with a bag filled with potatoes. Sister Anna Lee had raided the bag of jewels and ended up taking them back to America. We learn that she is a Lieutenant Donovan, and she received a Congressional Medal of Merit for cutting off the illegal arms to Mexico. However, in the end, it is discovered that the real jewels were hidden inside the fake jewels, and Sister Anna Lee made off with the wrong ones. Trivia *Agata Flori appeared as Mildred in the 1967 movie, "O.K. Connery"/"Operation Kid Brother". *Agata Flori appeared as Fleurette , a minor villain in the 1972 spagetti western, "Return of Hallelujah". Gallery screenshot_5426.png screenshot_5427.png screenshot_5428.png screenshot_5429.png screenshot_5430.png screenshot_5431.png screenshot_5432.png screenshot_5433.png screenshot_5434.png screenshot_5435.png screenshot_5436.png screenshot_5437.png screenshot_5438.png screenshot_5440.png screenshot_5441.png screenshot_5442.png screenshot_5443.png screenshot_5444.png screenshot_5445.png screenshot_5446.png screenshot_5447.png screenshot_5448.png Category:1970s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Gagged Category:Garter Belt Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nun Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Robber Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Stockings